1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a telescoping lens barrel.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices that produce image data about a subject have rapidly gained popularity in recent years. A lens barrel for adjusting the focal distance is mounted in these imaging devices. Examples of known imaging devices include cameras with an integrated lens and those with an interchangeable lens. A lens barrel is built into an integrated type of camera. A camera with an interchangeable lens has a camera body and a lens barrel that can be mounted to the camera body.
A conventional lens barrel is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H5-34563, for example. With this lens barrel, the focal distance can be adjusted, or the desired main subject can be focused on, by moving a lens group along the optical axis direction. A motor and a plurality of transmission gears are disposed in a substantially circular shape around the optical axis.